


This Castle Has Pillows

by Retifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: & all of those bedrooms have what? 2 pillows?, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, MY TAQUITOS, POV Second Person, Present Tense, anyone who tells me keith never shows emotion can fight me, i posted this instead of watching my food in the oven, keith laughs, matresses & blankets too, the castle of lions is so big, there has to be enough stuff to build an awesome pillow fort in the lounge, there's gotta be more bedrooms than that, there's gotta be so many pillows in there man, you cannot tell me there's only 7 rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retifer/pseuds/Retifer
Summary: Lance & Hunk decide to make a pillow fort.-A commission for tumblr user kakunamatatoes





	This Castle Has Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> : )  
> this fic almost killed my dinner just now.
> 
> anyways, enjoy this VLD fluff without plot. i find it gets a little cliche at parts, but... it's... fluff without plot, so i was like "lmao why not". the charades part is sort of based off of real life shenanigans that happened while I was at the cottage :3
> 
> uh, anyway. yeah. enjoy~~

To say this is the worst thing you two have been caught doing would be a lie, honestly. Dragging a couple of stacked mattresses with pillows piled on top down the hall while wearing blanket capes is, in fact, not even close to being in the top ten spot on your list of _Regrettable & Embarrassing_. Even if it _was_ , there are worse people to be caught _by_.

All three of you froze the second Pidge rounded the corner, her eyebrows shooting up, mug filled with freshly brewed coffee- or the space equivalent of coffee- resting on her lower lip. She slowly brings her arm down, shoulders dropping slightly, then brings her mug back up and takes a long, suffering sip.

“Ay, Pidge!” Lance drops his half of the mattress.

She sighs, exasperated, and turns the hand holding the mug so she can rub the bags under her eyes with the heel of her palm. “What are you two doing?”

“Uh, exactly what it looks like?” Lance grabs one of the pillows on the pile and waves it almost proudly, like this is the best idea ever. Considering every other idea you’ve been involved in for the past long while were life-threatening, it just might be. “We’re making a pillow fort.”

Pidge looks interested for a second, but her eyes flicker down to the ground and squeeze shut. After a moment, she rubs her eyes again and looks up at you for answers.

You shrug. “Have you _seen_ the size of this place?”

“Yeah, there’re so many rooms, there’s probably hundreds of pillows! Imagine how big we can make this!” Lance jumps in, tossing the pillow back on the mattresses. He glances down at the laptop held against Pidge’s side and nods at it. “Why don’t you take a break from that stuff? C’mon; it’ll be fun.”

“Eh, I shouldn’t…” She gestures slightly with her computer. “I got a thing…”

“Wouldn’t hurt to take a break.” You say. You all need a break, honestly.

“Yeah! Come on, it’ll be fun!” Lance repeats more cheerfully, then tilts his head and says in a sing-song voice, “We have time o-off~!”

Pidge eyes the pillows, looks into her space coffee, then takes a deep breath in and sighs. Rings ripple across the surface of the cyan liquid. You wonder offhandedly if it tastes the same as coffee, but that would probably be more weird than if it didn’t, actually.

“I… I guess I could…”

“Alright! Come on!” Lance hoists the mattresses up and runs down the hall.

Or tries to. He runs as fast as a person carrying two mattresses covered in pillows can run. Pidge watches you two go off down the hall, then shakes her head, downs some more coffee and jogs to catch up. The next you know Pidge is hauling a blanket full of pillows behind you and Lance is loudly humming a spy theme and peeking around corners before trying to run down the hall.

You make it your destination without getting caught again; the couch room. No one ever officially dubbed it. Someone tried calling it the break room once- probably Shiro- but that didn’t catch on, so, _The Couch Room_. You think Coran might’ve called it the lounge too, but Couch Room is just funner to say, honestly.

Lance grabs a pillow in each hand and jumps down into the center of the in-floor couch. Pidge looks at you quizzically.

“He has a ‘vision’.” You explain.

She sets her cup down on the floor and picks out some pillows as well, copying Lance in placing them on the floor around the back of the couch. “…Matt and I used to build pillow forts in the livingroom when we were little. We’d build it around the tv and watch movies.”

“Mmm.” You hum and watch her carefully as she picks out some more pillows from the pile you dumped of the floor. “Well, when we find him he can help us with this ‘cause I think lance’s ‘vision’ is a little too big for us. I don’t even think the castle has as many bedrooms as he thinks.”

“Heh, yeah.” She shakes her head. “What’s he doing?”

“Building a wall.” Lance answers from across the room. “I thought you guys were gonna help!”

“We are!” You grab a pillow and chuck it across at him. “Look! I’m helping.”

He tries to catch the pillow but misses. It hits him right in the face. “Oh, you’re _so_ helpful, Hunk.”

“Watch my coffee.” Pidge slides her cup a little farther away.

You lean over to get a look at her cup. “I keep seeing you drinking that stuff- what even _is_ that?”

“Eh,” She shrugs. “I dunno; I can’t pronounce the name. Coran said it’s basically coffee, though.”

“…can I try some?”

“I guess.”

You pick up the cup carefully and take a small sip. It’s surprisingly delicious. You blink, eyebrows shooting up.

“Huh… it’s kinda… fruity.”

“What?” Lance jumps over his small wall of pillows and runs across the couch. “Can I try?”

Pidge sighs heavily. “Sure.”

You continue surrounding the in-floor couch with pillows while Lance tries Pidge’s space coffee.

“Whoa.” He says, then takes another sip.

“Hey, whoa, don’t drink all of it!” Pidge takes her mug back.

“But it’s the coffee equivalent of apple cider beer.”

“Yeah.” You add. “Same effects, but delicious.”

“I’m fifteen so I wouldn’t know what you mean.”

“What heck, Pidge, you shouldn’t be drinking coffee; it’ll stunt your growth.”

She gives him a suffering look. “Everyone in my family is like, five-foot-nothing, Lance. I doubt it’ll matter in the long run.”

“What are you all doing?”

All three of you jump in surprise and spin around. Hadn’t you just mentioned something about Pidge not being the worst person you could get caught by?

Allura looks across the room at all the pillows, the two mattresses you still haven’t used, the blanket capes which Pidge at some point donned too. She doesn’t look mad, just confused and a little surprised.

“Is this… some kind of Earth… _tradition_?” She asks in a slightly pained voice, like she’s curious, but at the same time a little scared to find out what weirdness you’re up to.

You and Pidge glance at each other.

“Yes.” Lance deadpans.

“It’s more to pass the time.” You tack on quickly. “Since we don’t really have anything to do right now, we’re making a pillow fort.”

“A… pillow… fort.” Allura says, straight-faced. “You mean… a fort made out of pillows?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

You open your mouth, then close it and think about it for a sec. “For fun.”

Lance picks up a pillow and gestures at her with it aimlessly. “We don’t have anything else to do and the castle has like, a hundred rooms and only seven are being used so,” He adds it to the stack on the back of the couch.

Allura nods, like she understands perfectly. You suspect she probably does. “You know, Coran is going to be the one to clean all of this up, right?” She says, but walks over and sits down next to Pidge.

“Yeah, probably.”

She picks up a pillow and holds it in her lap. “And the blankets are for…?”

You look down at the two corners of the blanket tied around your neck, the three of you looking like a bunch of kids playing superhero.

“Fun.” You and Lance answer at the same time.

“Here!” Lance digs out the blanket that Pidge had used to drag the pile of pillows here and tosses it to her.

You raise your eyebrows at Lance but don’t say anything as he instructs Allura on how to make it into a cape.

“We have _actual_ capes somewhere.” She points out.

“Yeah, but this is funner.”

“Uh,” You give Lance a look. “Wouldn’t _real_ capes be cooler?”

“It’s… tradition?” Allura suggests uncertainly.

“Exactly.”

You shake your head and hold your hands up. Real capes would definitely be ten thousand times cooler but whatever.

“So, this is the kind of stuff humans do on time off?”

“Well, it’s more like…” You think for a moment before continuing. “This is, uh, kid stuff, I guess? Like, stuff only kids do.”

“But we don’t care because we’re-”

“Not technically adults yet.” Pidge interrupts Lance.

“No, we’re mature.” He waves his hand and makes what he thinks looks like a mature face.

You stretch your arms in a way that shows off your cape. “Oh yeah, we’re so mature. On a completely unrelated note, you got any PG-13 movies on your laptop, Pidge?”

“Hey, Lilo & Stitch is PG-13.” Lance points his finger at you. “PG-13 movies can be great.”

“PG-13?” Allura pronounces slowly.

“It just means kids under thirteen years old-”

“Deca-Phoebs.” You correct.

“Yeah, kids under thirteen Deca-Phoebs aren’t allowed to see it with parent guidance.” Pidge explains. “PG stands for parent guidance.”

“Ah.” She nods.

“Anyways,” Lance speaks loudly, drawing everyone’s attention back to him and his pillow wall. He places a pillow on his stack while maintaining eye contact. “This pillow fort isn’t gonna build itself.”

You grab a pillow and add it to your side’s stack. “We should do something else too, like play some roadtrip games or something.”

“Like what? Space ships don’t have license plates.” Pidge picks up her coffee and sips on it. It’s likely cooled off by now.

“Road trip games? What’s a license plate?”

You blink and frown. You keep forgetting earth culture is lost on aliens.

“License plates are ID’s for vehicles.” Lance says. “And road trip games are for cars.” He lights up suddenly. “The Singing Game!”

“No.” Pidge immediately answers. “What about Twenty Questions?”

“How do you play?” Allura asks. She picks up a pillow, looks at it uncertainly, then places it on the growing wall around the in-floor couch.

“Someone thinks of something-”

“A person, place or thing.”

You nod. “Yeah, and then the rest of us try to guess what it is.”

“Whoever gets it right goes next.” Lance finishes. “Let’s do a practice round. I’ll go first.”

“Okay.” Allura puts on her game face.

“‘Kay, let’s go clockwise.” Lance twirls his finger in the air to motion the direction he means. “Hunk, you go.”

“Is it a place?”

“No.”

Pidge stares at Lance with narrowed eyes. “Is it a person?”

“Yeah.”

Allura puts her fist to her mouth and stares down in thought. “Are they from a planet we’ve _all_ been to?”

“Yes.”

“Klaizap.” You blurt out, as the tiny Arusian is the first thing that popped into your head.

Lance bursts out laughing. “Yeah! What the heck, Hunk, how’d you guess that?”

You shrug, genuinely.

“Well, that was quick.” Pidge chugs down her remaining space coffee. “We should find a way to play Quiplash; that’s more fun.”

“Quiplash…? Oh!” You throw your head back and laugh. “Yeah, we totally should!”

“It’s this game where you come up with an answer to a question, and everyone else votes on whose is better.” Lance clarifies before Allura can ask. “We played it on our phones during class once and boy did we get in trouble.”

“That sounds fun.” She says. “Why can’t we play that one?”

“We’d have to come up with the questions.” Pidge sighs. “I don’t have Jackbox on my laptop.”

You groan. “Why don’t we just ask random questions, and then the last two people answer?”

“That won’t be any fun with just four of us.” Lance leans his crossed arms on his pillow stack. “Where’s Keith?”

“Probably in his room or on the training deck.” You start building up the pillow fort again. You didn’t notice you’d stopped for a moment.

“We should call him down, tell him to bring more pillows too.” Surveying the last few pillows in the pile, Lance shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“We stole those mattresses.” You point out.

“Yeah,” Pidge stands up with an ‘ _oof_ ’ and cracks her back. “We should use those as walls.”

“No! The mattresses are for the floor, the pillows are the walls, blankets are the roof.”

“I don’t think we have enough pillows to make a _pillow fort_ that big.” Allura adds.

“But, this place is so big.” Lance throws his hands up in the air, motioning to the castleship in general. “There’s no way there’s only like, ten bedrooms.”

“Wait.” Pidge turns to Lance slowly. “Where did you get all of these pillows?”

“There’re some rooms down the hall that aren’t being used.” He says, then sees the look on her face. “I didn’t steal them from our rooms.”

“How often do you even sleep in your room, Pidge?”

She looks at you, taken aback. “All the time?”

“You’re always in your hangar.”

“There’s stuff I need to do.” Pidge defends. “And all of my stuff is in Green’s hangar. I don’t have room in my room for all my stuff.”

“We should be building this in Green’s hangar.” Lance says, with a mischievous look.

“Yes, then Pidge would actually sleep for once.” Allura agrees, patting the pillow in her lap.

Pidge leans to the side and looks down at Allura. “You too? Really.”

“You’re always awake.” She gives her a small smile and then looks at the slightly blue-stained mug. “No wonder you don’t sleep. You’re drinking E’rwimlvet; that stuff will keep you up for ninety-two Quintants.”

“Wait- what?” Pidge’s jaw drops.

You all stare at Allura.

You look at Pidge half amused, half horrified.

“Coran said it would _wake me up_ , not keep up awake for-” She stops, looks blankly forward, then goes on, “-three _months_! Damn! No wonder I’ve had trouble sleeping this week!”

“Jesus Christ, Pidge!” Lance half laughs. “If that doesn’t stunt your growth-”

“Oh, it’ll stunt my growth- permanently.” She says darkly. “I just chugged an entire cup- be straight with me, Allura- am I gonna die?”

“Probably not.”

“That doesn’t help. At all.”

“Well,” She looks up as if thinking about it. “You only drank one cup; you’re fine.”

“I drank like, three this week.”

“You basically drank like, seven cups of coffee and redbull mixed together, holy crow, Pidge.” Lance whistles.

“Okay, well, lesson learned. Don’t drink the ehrwimblvffr.”

“E’rwimlvet.” Allura corrects.

“Yeah, that.” She waves her hand dismissively.

Knowing all that, you note not to drink that ever. “…it tastes so good though.” You reminisce out loud.

“It could also cause a real life _Russian Sleep Experiment_.” Lance gives you a look. “Yeah, let’s all go crazy ‘cause this drink _one-hundred times stronger than coffee_ is just… _so good_.” He curls his hands into fists and poses, as if it physically pains him how delicious the space coffee is.

“We could probably take shots of it. Like, espresso shots.” You point out. “Right when we wake up.”

“E’rwimlvet was originally used to aid Alteans on long-term assignments on alien planets.” Allura says. She always looks a little proud when explaining things like this. “Sleep schedules would usually get rearranged or become almost nonexistent during diplomatic missions. E’rwimlvet also aided in combat.”

“So just like,” Lance’s arms shoot up into the air and he looks skyward with a very serious expression on his face, “scream out _Witness ME_ and chug a bottle of airwimlfuffer? Cool.”

“We could do that,” Pidge adjusts her glasses with a half smile, “If we, ya know, didn’t die from it.”

“I could imagine Keith doing that.” You snicker.

Everyone else in the room agrees in varying unintelligible grumbling.

Allura nods sincerely. “Absolutely.”

“ _Witness Me_ is a reference of this movie.” You lean over and explain.

“Ah yes. I reference Altean media all of the time.”

You all blink at her with wide eyes. It takes a moment to get over the shock of that statement.

“Oh my god, that actually gives me a great idea!” Pidge exclaims. She doesn’t give any of you the time to ask what she’s thinking. “We should do charades.”

“What- how did any of this conversation give you that idea?” You can’t help but ask, flabbergasted.

“I was gonna say we should learn about as much of each other’s respective media as possible and then build a guessing game around that, where _we_ have to guess Altean media facts, and Allura and Coran have to guess Earth media facts,” Pidge pushes up her glasses, probably attempting to look like a smart anime character. “But I thought charades was probably simpler.”

“I only got about ten percent of what you said,” Lance says with a blank look, “And that ten percent was ‘ _Let’s play charades_ ’. I’m in.” He shrugs.

You copy the movement. “Yeah, sure.”

“What’s charades?”

You and Pidge collectively explain charades to Allura while Lance goes to find Keith and get him the heck over here to join you. The game is easy enough that all you can play it, and you can still build the pillow fort around yourselves while doing it. It would be the perfect sleepover if only you had hot chocolate, popcorn, and movies.

You wonder if there’s a space equivalent to those, but then remember the space coffee and decide that space popcorn would probably make you fall into a coma for two months or make you fall in love with the first person you see or something.

“Basically,” You start off as you, Allura, and Pidge add pillows to the gap between your wall and Lance’s joining them together to make one big wall, albeit only a couple feet tall. “We split into two teams. One person per turn picks a word and acts it out, and everyone else on their team tries to guess what it is.”

“There’s no talking.” Pidge adds.

“Whichever team reaches twenty points first wins.”

Allura seems to consider this for a moment. “So… wait, do you act out the words as fast as possible and hope you reach twenty before the other team?”

“Oh- no! Sorry- the team’s take turns. So team A goes first, then team B goes after they’re done.” You clarify, then continue explaining the game. “Each team has a minute- _Dobosh_ , I mean- to guess. If they get it before the timer runs out, they get a point. If they don’t-”

“No point.” Pidge finishes.

“Oh!” She nods in understanding. “Yes, this game seems simple enough.”

“Why don’t we decide the teams?” Pidge suggests.

* * *

 “Knife.” Pidge deadpans.

“Yeah!” Keith smiles.

“Seriously?” You blurt out. “The word was _knife_?”

Keith gives you a confused look, like he doesn’t quite get what you mean. You make a ‘whatever’ gesture and give one point to ‘ _Team Arms + Allura_ ’ on the piece of paper.

Next up, ‘ _Team Legs_ ’. Lance puts one hand on his head, fingers straight up. He squints his eyes and makes a face that you can only describe as not being able to see very well. He then puts his hands together in front of his mouth and gnashes his fingers together like teeth.

“Thirty ticks.” Pidge warns, holding up the ticker.

You sigh deeply. “Shark.”

“Alright! Point to _Team Legs_!” Lance freezes mid-celebration to give everyone an impish look. “Ne-”

Pidge cuts him off. “If you say ‘never skip leg day’ or any variation, you guys only have thirty ticks to guess next round.” She clears her throat and looks to her team mates as if that never happened. “My turn.”

She starts the clock. She starts miming and you all watch her in utter, defeated bewilderment. Pidge does the worm with one arm in front of her, peering over it evilly.

Allura lets out one big laugh. Keith, Lance, and you raise your eyebrows at her.

“This one’s too easy; a water ventrela!”

“Point to Team Arms- plus Allura.” Pidge says smugly.

“What the heck is a water ventrela?” Lance’s voice pitches.

“It’s kinda like a snake thing. I found info on it in the castleship’s database.” Pidge stares at you until you begrudgingly give her team a point.

Your turn.

* * *

 Ten minutes in you change the rules. The other team now makes up the phrase or word for the person who’s it, because everyone kept picking words they knew everyone would be able to guess, or words that were related to things they like.

It’s your turn again. You want to kill Pidge.

“Uh uh, a cat! A dog!” Lance guesses rapidly as the time starts to run out.

You try to keep a straight face as you give Lance what you think is a sexy look, but you have a sneaking suspicion you look more like an idiot.

Pidge sits off the side in a teepee she built out of the two mattresses and a few pillows, cackling evilly. Allura just smiles blankly at you, and Keith laughs quietly.

You make bunny ears with your hands and give Lance a desperate look. Just guess already, _damn it_.

“Uh, uh, a bunny!”

You nod and make a gesture to keep going.

“Bunny… bunny… rabbit! The rabbit from Winnie the Pooh!”

You shake your head and can’t help but laugh silently. You turn to the side, pose, and wink as Lance while wiggling your eyebrows. Pidge’s cackling grows louder. She might be going crazy from the space coffee.

“Uuum… Sexy bunny?” Lance scratches his head in confusion, then freezes. “Oh! Playboy Bunny!”

You throw your hands in the air. “Yes! My god!”

Lance flops over laughing. He tries to wheeze out a few words but they just end up sounding like utter gibberish. You catch the word ‘ _Playboy_ ’ but that’s about it. You turn to _Team Arms + Allura_ and give them a passive-aggressive expression.

“Your turn.” You say to Keith.

Lance quickly leans over and whispers into your ear. “Hippo.”

“Oh, jeez, yes.” You both snicker and gesture for Keith to come close.

He does, and leans in towards you two. You laugh quietly, evilly, as you whisper the word to him.

“Hippo.”

The way his eyes light up and the small gasp that escapes him at the mention of hippos make you believe you might’ve just made a mistake. But he quickly goes back over to his team’s side of the half built pillow fort, smiling.

You watch, intrigued, as Pidge starts the timer.

Keith holds up his index finger.

“One word.” Pidge and Allura say at the same time.

Keith nods, then holds his arms out, fingers on his hips, creating the look of something big and round. Then curls his hands into fists and places them on his head. That must be the little round ears. Keith has a faraway look of utter admiration on his face as he mimes being a hippo.

“Uh, round? Ears?” Pidge guesses hastily.

Keith puffs his cheeks out and pinches his nose closed.

“Holding your breath? Underwater?” Pidge makes a weird noise, like she was about to say something but decided not to. “Is it an animal?”

Keith nods, still smiling.

“Big, round, aquatic animal…?” Pidge gasps. “Is it a hippo!?”

“Yeah!” Keith exclaims.

“Why are you so happy about that?” Lance asks, barely even waiting for Keith to finish saying that one word.

“Hippos are awesome.” He says, confusion dripping from every word, as he has no idea why anyone would think otherwise. “Did you know they can run up to thirty kilometers an hour?”

“What’s a hippo?”

“A big animal from Earth.” You supply.

Keith looks offended. “They’re these big, thousand pound, semi-aquatic animals that could kill you in one. Bite.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You should see their babies-” Keith reaches for his fanny pack.

“Okay! Let’s continue the game!” Lance interrupts, even though you’re amazed to find out that Keith doesn’t keep survival equipment in his fanny packs, but pictures of hippos apparently.

“Wait, no.” Pidge holds her hand out at Lance, still looking at Keith. “You have a picture of a baby hippo on you right now?”

“Yeah.” You lean forwards, and stare as Keith pulls out a wallet.

“I only have one.” He slips a piece of paper out of his wallet and holds it up. A little baby hippo looks back at them; it looks like he cut out the picture from a National Geographic magazine.

Allura leans in to get a look at the picture. “Oh, that’s so cute.” She smiles. “ _That_ could kill you in a single bite?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting.”

“Okay, yeah, hippos are murderers,” Lance says. You don’t know if Keith looks proud or offended by this fact. “It’s _my_ turn! Give me something!”

“Okay.” You all turn to Keith. He hasn’t come up with any words so far. This should be good.

Lance scoots over to _Team Arms + Allura_ and leans in close to hear what Keith has to say. They whisper-yell at each other for a moment, and then Lance scuttles back over to your side of the fort. He nods and Pidge starts the timer.

You catch the look on Keith’s face as Lance squeezes one eye shut and pouts. He silently berates you, pointing his finger in your face. Pidge and Keith snicker. You lean back in surprise and then laugh.

“Are you- is that supposed to be- _Commander Iverson_!?” You gasp out, wheezing. “Keith- the first thing you come up with is _Commander Iverson_? I gotta admit- that’s genius.”

He grins, proud of himself. Despite the last few turns being Earth stuff, Allura seems to be enjoying herself as well. You note to think up some space and alien-themed words for next few turns.

* * *

 “This is very fun.” Allura says, cuddling a frilly, pink pillow you think might be from her room, considering how it’s much more fancy than the plain white ones from your room. “I wish we could do these games more often.”

“Mmm.” You hum in agreement.

The fort is finished. You had to take apart Pidge’s mini-fort, moving the mattress teepee into the center of the infloor couch. Pidge rebuilt her mini-fort inside the bigger fort. It’s basically just a tent, the blanket ceiling being held up by the pillows stacked around the back of the couch and the mattresses.

After _Team Arms + Allura_ won charades- though you and Lance called BS since they gave you some really difficult words- you all finished off the fort and got comfy inside of it.

Pidge went into her mini-fort with her laptop, Keith went to the other side of the fort to lay down, and you, Lance, and Allura sat in a circle on the floor.

“Hey, guys. I have some episodes of _X-Files_ downloaded on my laptop if you wanted to watch ‘em.” Pidge says without looking up, though you can barely see her from this angle. “They’re season one episodes.”

You and Lance gasp at the same time and Keith looks up from his spot.

“What! Yeah! Of _course_ I wanna watch _X-Files_!” You put your hand over your heart as if offended she would even imply you didn’t want to watch _X-Files_ in a big pillow fort. “Then Allura can see Earth culture.”

Lance snorts. “Oh yeah, ‘cause _X-Files_ shows exactly how Earth is.”

“Uh, yeah?” Keith’s shoulders rise as he replies. “Aliens turned out to be real.”

“Yeah, it’s not that far a stretch, knowing what we know now.” You point out.

“Imagine,” Pidge laughs, “if they knew it wasn’t flying _saucers_ , but lions.”

“Rainbow lions.” You add. “Flying, rainbow lions, that just so happen to combine into a humanoid mecha.”

“We gotta make Voltron _nyah_.” Lance blurts and then immediately proceeds to laugh at himself.

“What?” Allura asks.

“Oh my god.” Pidge grumbles in her teepee.

“You know,” Lance looks like he can’t believe this is happening, and isn’t sure if he should enjoy it or call Allura out for messing with him. He holds up one hand like a paw. “Like, _nyah_!”

You groan. “Oh my god.”

“The second-hand embarrassment is killing me, Lance.”

“I saw the opportunity, Pidge.” He shrugs.

“I have the opportunity to kill you right now, but that doesn’t mean I should.”

“…point taken.” He nods, seriously. “Now are we gonna watch the _X-Files_ or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. One second.”

She clicks her mouse a few times, stares at her computer screen while tapping a rhythm on her keyboard, and then familiar music starts playing. You watch everyone’s amused expressions fade off their faces, replaced by a bittersweet look.

She kicks the pillow blocking the entrance to her teepee out of the way and crawls out from under the mattresses. Pidge sets her laptop up on the couch so everyone can see and sits back. Allura looks intrigued as the episode starts and Pidge quickly explains just what the show is about, as this isn’t the first episode.

Lance spreads himself out on the floor, using your leg as a pillow. Allura sits on your other side with Pidge, and Keith settles down beside them. Pillow fort, games, a movie- er, tv show to watch; it really is a perfect sleepover- almost.

All you need now is some popcorn and hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> any words (e'rwimlvet, ventrela) that I "made up" is actually tumblr user Cordria's made-up Ghost Speak. E'rwimlvet means eight-million, & eight-million seconds is roughly 92 days btw). Ventrela is a mix of the words "run" & "there/over there". I was basically going for "run away" because I pictured that animal looking like a big ass snake thing that could eat you. (i just realized i unintentionally came up with a name for that serpent in s02e02 "The Depths" if it doesn't already have a name)
> 
> i actually came up with the pillow fort idea a long time ago when I was looking at pictures of the castleship & how big it is- I refuse to believe there's only 6 or 7 bedrooms in that thing. I was like "they'd totally build a big ass pillow fort" & couldn't let go of the idea. I wrote out some stuff a few months ago, called it "This Castle Has Pillows", & never finished it because it was fluff without plot & 3rd person which i'm not very good at writing in.
> 
> Then i got a commission for basically fluff without plot, Hunk (& others) teaching Allura how to play road trip games/pass the time with random fun & at about 3 in the am, while falling asleep, I thought "mix those two ideas together" & yeah. that's how this was born. I decided to write it in 2nd person cuz i've always wanted to write something in 2ndp & took this as an opportunity to do so! it was fun! (i still favour 1st tho)


End file.
